A Descendants series: A Ben and Mal Love story
by Futureheiress
Summary: post graduation. (Book four.) Ben and Mal face new challenges as they prepare to take on a new adventure. But With Uma and Maggie (Morgana's daughter) threatening Auradon, and the new VKS coming, will Mal, Ben and their friends be able to save Auradon and finally have some peace? BenXMal, EvieXDoug, JayXLonnie, CarlosXJane. OCC Pairings: ShaneXChip (Later Chaps
1. Chapter 1

I just got soooo inspired to start a new Bal fan fic.

Note: I do have 1 other stories, so It may take a while to update.

Starts immediately after graduation, Mal's harboring a secret, Ben's making arrangements, and finding out who was chosen, to come over. _**(I already chose them, Diego (12), Dizzy (10), Anthony (10), Celia (11) and Shane (16/17) I know Ben only wanted 4 more, But I'm gonna have it be 5.) **_But what new challenges will the VKS and AKS face?

Chip is gonna be 16/17 helping his mom out part time.

Also: Mrs. Potts, and Chip are based (and Back stories) are based on the 2017 version of Beauty and the beast.

* * *

**Mal's Prov**

I walked into the castle, where I was staying since graduation. "Lady Mal! You're home early!" Chip said, greeting me. I had been over at Evie's new place, helping her get ready for the new VKS, as well as setting it up for her. "Yes. I was feeling a little unwell. Is King Ben In the study?" Chip said "You go lay down in King Ben's chambers, and I'll fetch the doc."

Chip and all the staff were always over concerned, for my well being. They knew if something happened to me, it'd kill Ben. "Chip, I appreciate your concern, But right now I just need Ben..." Chip said "Go and Lie down, and I'll get a hold of King Ben." I said "I tried calling him... 5 times, but got no answer... I got a little dizzy before I left." Chip said "He'll answer for Me. If he see's the missed calls, then one of us calling, he'll know he needs to pick up."

"Thanks Chip... I really Appreciate it." I said, before heading to Ben's chambers, laying down and pulling his quilt over my head.

* * *

**Ben's Prov**

I was at King Triton's bay talking to Arista (Ariel's older sister- Correct me if I misspelled her name). "excuse me for one moment... The Castle Staff is calling..." I said, picking up the call. "Chip, is this really important? I'm in a location meeting... Wait what's wrong? Okay yeah. Call the doc, and I'll get home soon... I promise." I said before I hung up. "Arista, I'm sorry, But I need to get back to the Castle. I Promise you, We've got extra patrol coming your way, and will have a ship circle the whole ocean, surrounding this area." I promised, which seemed to put her mind at ease, and she said "Thank you... I know it may seem like we're asking a lot.. but you know what Ursula and Morgana, did to my family. Uma and Maggie (Morgana's Daughter) would surly be targeting us, to get to you and lady Mal. Uma Must have helped her escape." I nodded, and said "I promise. I'll do everything I can to protect you guys as well as Auradon." She said "Thank you again." I left to the limo with one more nod.

It seemed like the ride took longer than normal, when it really only took 40 minutes, but given the fact my wife was sick, it felt like it was ten times longer. Finally the Limo pulled up outside the castle, and I jumped out running into the castle. "Chip. Any news?" I said breathlessly.

Chip said "Yeah, the doc left ten minutes ago, after A tough time talking to Her." I could help but internally smile. That was my Mal. "Does Mal know the results of the visit?" Chip shook his head.

"She was asleep before he left. But I know the results, and I'll tell you, She'll respond better hopefully hearing it from you." I said "I know... Is she Pregnant?" Chip said "How did..." I said "Lucky guess. She really hasn't been herself lately. She's been like crazy hormonally, worse then I've ever seen her. I know we did some stuff, a month ago, so I guess I just put one and one together."

Chip smiled and said "She is pregnant." I nodded, before saying "Thanks Chip. And thanks for taking care of her for me. Where is your mom by the way?" Chip shrugged and said "I think she went to the market. Cogsworth, and Lumiere are in the west wing." I nodded. "Perfect. Can you send Lumiere and Cogsworth to my office, if you see them before I do? I'm gonna go check on Mal, before heading there." Chip nodded, before I walked to my chambers seeing Mal fast asleep.

I smiled before kissing her head, and walking out to go to the study. "Chip said you wanted to see us?" Cogsworth and Lumiere said entering. I looked up and said "Yes. Thank you for coming. So I have a couple things I need done, immediately. I need an ocean patrol on both sides of the bridge, particularly around Triton's Bay. Ariel's sister's have been seeing Uma, and Margie (Morgana's daughter.) and are very concerned. That would help put them at ease."

Cogsworth said "We'll get it in order right away." I smiled and said "Thank you, and the second thing is I need some help finishing up my surprise for Mal, I'm moving up everything, I'm gonna take her out and propose tonight, and we're gonna most likely get married, within the month. If I do it on my own, it'll take close to 3 months, I'm gonna need some help with it. Cause I want it done before me and Mal get married, and I've been a little swamped lately." Lumiere said "I'll call my cousins, Darek, and Jansen. They're professional builders and painters, with open schedule's."

"Thank you Lumiere. I'd really appreciate it." I said, as I heard a knock. Cogsworth said "I'm gonna call your parents too, once everything's finalized. Lady Mal. Did you have A nice nap?" he said as Mal entered, after being waved in by me. "Yes, I did Thank you." She walked over, to my side of the desk. "You guys are free to go." I said, as I pushed my chair away from the desk, so Mal could sit on my lap. I knew she slept terribly, it was clear on her face. The guys left, as Mal sat on my lap, her head falling to my shoulder. "The Nightmare again?" I asked. She nodded. "I'm sorry, I wish I could take it away."

"I know. Did the doc say what's wrong?" She asked. "He or She told Chip, since I was on my way home." I responded, Moving her face so I could see her beautiful eyes. "Am I pregnant?"

I was shocked by her question. "Is this what you tried to tell me earlier? when I dropped you off at Evie's?" She nodded. "Yeah. You're pregnant. I've been absorbing the news this whole time..."

She said "I know, I kept having dreams. Of Uma attacking... But she was holding a little baby, clearly just born... She had your nose, and your eyes, she had my mouth, and I could see a few strands of Purple hair." I stiffened, a bit. "I won't let her touch you or the baby Mal."

She closed her eyes. "I know you won't, but it still scares me... I honestly feel terrified. I'm in a Vulnerable state..." I said "I know, But trust me. I have extra patrols starting If they find her, they'll drop her back in the barrier." I stroked her arm, like I've done so many times before. "Thank you." She whispered. "Your welcome. Now, How about we go out tonight? To Tiana's?" She looked up, her eyes wide with delight. "How is that a question?! We haven't been there in AGES!" I laughed. "go get dressed dear. I gotta call Evie, and Doug for a moment." She darted from the room, to go get dressed. I picked up my phone calling Evie first.

"Evie. It's Ben. Look, remember how I said I was planning on... Yes, I'm doing it tonight, and I already know she's gonna say yes, so start working on the dress please. Make it extravigant, and in Mal style, and if Mal asks, tell her there is no charge, or that it's paid for all ready. Thanks E, and Tell Doug, to pass along to the dwarfs that we need both within the month. They'll know what it means. Perfect. I gotta go, Thanks." I hung up before getting dressed myself. "Hey, King Ben?" I heard Chip say, as I went to find Mal.

"Chip, whats up?" I said, turning to him. "Sir, I'm concerned about my mother... She never takes this long... Since My dad..." Chip started. I knew the struggles of his mom, as well as him and his little sister, since his father's passing a month ago. "Is Jess in bed?" I asked, Jess was his 6 year old sister and I knew she meant the world to Chip.

"Yeah I just got her to sleep." I smiled. "Alright, You may go look for her, and if there's a problem, You call an ambulance, then call Cogsworth and Lumiere, then me and Mal. In that order." Chip said "Thank you sir!" He left, as Me and Mal went to Tiana's. We had just ordered desert, when I knelt down. "Mal." I started, as shock washed over her.

"I've loved you since we met, and I know, I'm never gonna stop. You make me stronger, and give me the confidence, I need when times are hard. You make me a better King. I know that everything's gonna be Okay, as long as you're at my side. I promise, I'll protect you, for the rest of our lives. Will you Rule Auradon at my side? Will you Be My Queen? Will you Be my Wife?"

* * *

**Mal's prov:**

My mouth dropped open. "Ben! Yes!" I felt tears flowing from my eyes, as Ben stood, sliding the ring on, and kissing me deeply. "I do hope those are happy tears." He whispered. 'Damn Pregnancy Hormones.' "Of course they are." I said with a smile, drying my eyes. "I'm gonna be right back." I saw Ben nod, as I disappeared to the ladies room. I quickly fixed my make up, before returning to Ben, who had picked up the phone. "Yeah, of Course Chip! We'll be Right there!" I said "Everything Okay?" Ben had them box up the desert, as he said "No, not really. Chip needs us to meet him at Auradon General."

We arrived 20 minutes later. "Hi, We're looking for Chip Potts." I said to the receptionist. "through those doors, 2nd door on the right, Your majesty and Lady Mal." "Ben!" I heard a little Girls voice, and turned around, as Jess jumped into my arms. "Hey Jess." Ben said, kissing her head. Cogsworth and Lumiere said "We've called your parents. We're gonna go meet them at the Castle, and give them any news."

I looked to them, and said "Thank you." They nodded, and left, as Ben and I walked with Jess in between us to the room where Chip was. We knocked on the door, as Chip opened it, His face so Distraught and broken.


	2. Chapter 2

I just got soooo inspired to start a new Bal fan fic.

Note: I do have 1 other stories, so It may take a while to update.

Starts after Graduation, and Mal's tour of Auradon, Mal's harboring a secret, Ben's making arrangements, and finding out who was chosen, to come over. _**(I already chose them, Diego (12), Dizzy (10), Anthony (10), Celia (11) and Shane (16/17) I know Ben only wanted 4 more, But I'm gonna have it be 5.) **_But what new challenges will the VKS and AKS face?

Also aging Jess down to about 2.

There is a 3 year age gap between Mal and Shane.

Also, I'm gonna have Anastasia some how manage to get into Auradon as in Cinderella II She became 'Good' and Friendly with Cinderella, and in CInderella II it stated she lived in the castle with Cinderella.

* * *

**Mal's Prov**

"Chip, Where Mama?!" Jess said, looking to Chip. He looked to Ben and I, before kneeling down to her. "She went to be with Papa... With the Angels..." He said. I immediately turned my face into Ben's chest. Mrs. Potts was like a second real mom to me, her and Belle treated me like a daughter. I knew this was gonna hurt Belle to. Jess started Crying as she buried into Chips arms. "Chip, I'm so sorry man..." I heard Ben say. "Is there anything we can do?" I felt Ben and I Kneel down, Just as Chip broke down, in Ben's lap.

We all cried. "what am I gonna do..." I heard Chip say, once we were calming down. I looked to Jess, who had fallen asleep in Chips arms. I knew what he meant. He was all Jess had.

Ben said "Chip, Look to me." Chip looked to us, and said "I'm adopting her. I know I'm only 16, but I don't want her leaving my side... Please Ben." Ben said "I wouldn't dream of separating you two. I was gonna say just that. Okay? Mal and I will help you. I promise. And if they won't let you take custody of her..." I felt Ben's eyes meet mine, and I said "We'll adopt her, and if You would like we could get Guardianship over you too, just in case something happened. We love you guys." Chip smiled a bit. "You'd do that for us?" Ben said "Absolutely."

Chip said "Thank you, But Ben, I've got to..." I shook my head and said "You're gonna work at the castle. Just like you've helped out, and I don't want you guys to worry about anything. You've got us." Chip's eyes filled with more tears, as he said "thank you. Thank you both."

Ben gave him a soft smile. "Of course." Ben and I stayed with Chip and Jess all night. Ben only left, to make a phone call to Lumiere and Cogsworth.

I don't remember much that night, other than Jess waking up crying from nightmares. I had been up too, my own nightmares plaguing my sleep. "Jess, come here." I whispered, as she toddled over to me. "Sshh. It's OKay, You're okay." I said, holding her against me. I didn't know what to say to soothe her sorrows. She was way too young to have so much heartache.

Later we went to the castle, and put Jess down. Then we spoke to Fairy Godmother, and the new vks parents. "Thanks for letting Shane come... I thought she'd be fine, I mean she looked fine, when we visited last... But this past time... She looked horrible... I haven't told you this, but... She's been molested since she was 10 by her dad. I know cause I protected her, for weeks at a time..."

Ben said "Sweetie, why didn't you tell me before?" I said "I wasn't sure how..." We were walking through the castle, down a hall I didn't recognize. "Well, I'm glad you told me now. She feels safer with you right?" I nodded, and said "100%. I'm the only one she trusted with this." "she'll stay here, versus Evie's. Carlos is gonna stay here this summer too. He asked me already. And Jay's getting set up at Sherwood Forest University, He found a place near the school. I'm gonna talk to Carlos, He might want Diego near him... They Have the same last name not 100% sure of how they're related. Freddie, may want Celia close to her, seeing their sisters. And I know Evie wouldn't let Anthony and Dizzy out of her sight."

I smiled and said "Yeah, She loves those two. And Diego's his cousin/Adopted brother. Cruella Was forced to take Diego in, after Ivy's disappearance. Carlos is very protective over him, so it's wise to let Diego stay with Carlos. As For Celia keeping her close to Freddie is very wise. Celia really misses her sister, and they're so close. Like Evie and I."

Ben grinned. "Thanks Mal. Now I have something to surprise you. Whats the one thing you want to know about your past?" I said "Who my Father is... And My birthday." Ben smiled, and said "well, we have records... and It's not open to everyone, but the king, and Queen. If you want to find out." I said "OF Course I wanna Find out!" Ben opened the door nearest us, and let me in. "Welcome to the hall of records." He said, as I looked around. "Wow... This is Huge!" I said, nervously. Ben said "Well Auradon is a big country." He took my hand as we went over to the Isle of the lost section. "Okay, So Do you think Jay, Evie, Diego, Carlos, Shane, Freddie, Celia, Dizzy and Anthony would like to know who their other parents are?" I said "I think so. Are we able to take them with us?" Ben said "Not really, But I'll take a couple pictures of each."

I smiled. "How are these organized?" I asked. Ben said "Parent's names, Rather Parent who raised them." We started to look starting with C. "Wait Ben. What about Diego? He was born to Ivy But raised by Cruella." We were Looking at the C's. "Check under Cruella, and then we'll check under Ivy." I said "Oh and Ben? I talked to Cinderella, and it turns out that Anastasia, is actually really good, and was like bullied into doing all the horrible things to Cinderella... Is their anyway, you could make an exception, for her and allow her to return to Auradon and be reunited with Sam?" I pulled out Cruella's first file.

Ben looked to me and said "Are you sure?" I said "100%." Ben said "Okay, I'll Call Anastasia when we return, and tell her to meet you close to the bridge." Ben took the pictures for Carlos's and Diego, before we went to the D. I got Drizella's file, again Ben took pictures. He did the same for Shane's too. "Babe I can't find mine!" I said, as I looked through the M's for what seemed to be the 40 billionth time, Ben Frowned and came over to me, he had been on the S side. "Here you are." He said Picking up the file. "but I've looked over this so many times, How did I miss it?" Ben Chuckled and said "I don't know." I opened it up, Reading over it. "Ben Can you take a picture, or can I of my file?" Ben Took a picture, for me. "Wait... Ben Look at my fathers name..."

Ben looked at the name. "King Stephan? As in Aurora's Father?!" I asked. Oh god. This didn't bode well. Queen Leah Hated me and my mom... "I could've been hatched... Remained dormant till 16 years ago..." "We'll call him over, too." I nodded, placing my file on the shelf again, and we headed back to the office. Chip was holding Jess. "Hey Everything Okay?" "You need to sign these papers..." Chip said, as we sat behind the desk, signing the papers. "Thanks... We're gonna go watch a kids show now."

We nodded, as Ben called Anastasia, then Sam. Finally, although it seemed endless to me, He called King Stephan. "King Ben, What do I owe this pleasure?" He said, and I felt a flutter in my heart. "Can you come over to the Castle? Lady Mal and I would like to speak to you please." King Stephan said "I'll be over in 20 minutes." With that they hung up.

"He's probably gonna be mad at first." I nodded, before saying "I know."


	3. Chapter 3

Starts after Graduation, and Mal's tour of Auradon, Mal's harboring a secret, Ben's making arrangements, and finding out who was chosen, to come over. _**(I already chose them, Diego (12), Dizzy (10), Anthony (10), Celia (11) and Shane (16/17) I know Ben only wanted 4 more, But I'm gonna have it be 5.) **_But what new challenges will the VKS and AKS face?

Also aging Jess down to about 2.

There is a 3 year age gap between Mal and Shane.

Also, I'm gonna have Anastasia some how manage to get into Auradon as in Cinderella II She became 'Good' and Friendly with Cinderella, and in CInderella II it stated she lived in the castle with Cinderella.

Freddie, Carlos and Jane are one year younger then the rest, so 17, Soon to be Seniors (According to the books)

ALSO ACCORDING TO THE BOOKS- Mal's father is HUMAN and NOT a God! They may make Hades her dad in the movie, But I'm basing my info on the books! So no comments on Hades being her father, please and thank you.

* * *

**Mal's Prov**

I took a deep breath, as We rose from the couch as Cogsworth said "Announcing King Stefan's arrival." King Stefan came in and Ben said "Thank you for coming. I hope your journey was pleasant."

"Yes it was thank you." He replied. I said "Your my father." Ben looked at me for a moment, probably shocked that I said it. "I figured it out. You've got your mothers beauty, But you got my smarts, My Caring nature, though you hide it very well, and your protective. I knew it since that first day we met, at the coronation." "I can't believe I'm finally meeting you! I mean I never thought I would. Mom said You were a weak little human." Ben excused himself, so I could talk with him.

I talked to my father- Weird as it sounded to say it, for what seemed like hours, Before he said "Oh dear! Look at the time. I must go, Leah will be worried. I've gotta talk to Aurora as well, see if she would like to meet you, as her half sister. I'll see you soon, My dear daughter." He kissed my head before leaving.

Ben came over to me. "How does it feel?" He asked. "Amazing! I can't believe, I'm not just the Isle of the Lost girl! I'm Part Isle, Part Auradon." He chuckled and said "I know. So How about we get some dinner, and tackle some wedding plans?" "Sounds good." I said with a smile.

We went and ate. "When do we get the new VKS?" I asked. Ben said "On Friday. How about we get married 3 weeks after you get back?" I said "Actually... That's Perfect!"

We fell asleep in our bedroom after getting Jess down.

In the morning, I woke before Ben. Wednesday, two days before Evie, Jay, Carlos and I would go back to the isle to get the new VKS. I knew tomorrow, would be more preparing, for the trip. Today I was gonna go visit my dad, and my half sister. "Hmm. Mal, come back to bed." Ben's sleep filled voice said. "I've got to get dressed before Jess wakes up. I'm gonna take her with me today, I'm gonna do some running around." I responded, getting dressed quickly. Jess woke up, just as I finished. I changed her, and got her dressed. "And You my sleepy King, have to go to Triton's bay again. Arista is demanding your presence."

"Okay, Okay." Ben said getting up, and getting dressed. "They'll never give me a break till Uma and Maggie are captured." I said "I'm sorry... I hope we capture them soon..."

Ben nodded. I held Jess as we headed to the front. "Off an adventure?" I heard chip say, causing us to turn and look to him. "Yes we are. Need anything from the market if I get there?"

Chip said "No it's okay, Lumiere is gonna go later. You two have fun now." Chip kissed Jess's head, before we left. Ben looked to me, before saying "You sure you wanna walk? We have another limo and Driver, as well." I said "Sweetie, We'll be fine, Won't we Jess?" Jess babbled something and giggled. "See?" Ben chuckled and said "OKay, But, Here." He handed me the number for the other limo driver. "Just in case." He stated, before kissing me soft, then Kissed Jess's head. "Thanks Ben." Jess and I went to King Stefan's castle, knocking on the door.

"what are you doing here?" Queen Leah said. Jess's head was on my shoulder. "I wanna see King Stefan. NOW please." "Why should I let you see him?" She replied, very snottily. "You wanna try that again against the kings Lady? I could have you sent to the Isle for disrespect." I replied.

Queen Leah said "How dare you. You may leave now." Just then King Stefan came over and Said "Leah." Jess curled up closer to me. "Hey dad."

"Did you just call him DAD?!" Queen Leah almost shouted. My Dad said "Leah Don't you Dare talk to her that way! Yes she did call me dad, Cause I am her dad. Her real Dad." His eyes were on mine, causing me to relax a bit. "You lied to me, for over 44 years! You said I was the only one you've Been with! You know what?! Go stay with Aurora! I don't feel like seeing you right now!" She slammed the door shut, after Dad walked out. I said "Sorry..."

He shook his head "She'll get over it. Come on. Lets go for a walk. Aurora's and Philip's isn't far away from here." He said as we headed in that direction. "Hows my Daughter feeling?" I smiled hearing him call me his daughter, before I said "eh Alright I guess... I'm not really feeling my top form, and Ben's been working so Hard you know, running the kingdom, keeping an eye out for Uma and Maggie, Getting something ready in the castle, AND helping us plan VK day... And I mean he knows what's going on with me, which is probably why he's taken over, my part of preparing for VK Day..." Dad smiled.

"You don't want to bother him do you?" I said "well what's going on with me, is natural... So I don't think its completely Necessary to bother him with me getting sick with this. I mean if I get so sick I can't move then yeah I'd bother him... But I'm usually 100% fine after." Dad said "Ah I know that part... Come on, we're here." Jess looked to Dad then to me. "Mama." She mumbled sleepily. "It's okay Sweetie, You can sleep, on mama." I whispered. Dad smiled, and said "You're so good with kids."

I said "I hope so." He knocked on the door and said "I know so." I took a deep breath as the door opened. "Ugh. What do you want?" Audrey said, snootily.


	4. Chapter 4

Anastasia looks to be about 18/19 in the movies, so I'm assuming she's 34/35

OCC Characters I own:

Jess

Shane

Baby Adamsin (Bal Baby

* * *

**Mal's Prov**

I took a deep breath, as Dad said "Audrey be nice." She looked to him before saying "Come in then. But don't curse anything." She warned, as we went in. "Dad... What's going on? mom called us saying you were to stay here for a while?" I said "Yes.. Well Umm... She just took some news angrily..."

Aurora said "Dad, Is she my sister?" I said "I am." Aurora gave me another once over before saying "Well I figured you were, You look a lot like I did when I was little." Dad smiled as we sat and talked for hours and hours.

When I got home, Chip took Jess to give me a break, since she had been with me all day. Ben came over and said "Hey Beautiful." I spun and kissed him. "Hey." "How did it go?" He asked, already knowing what I had done. "Leah took the news in anger, which I expected. But Aurora took the news in strides. We spent the day talking and getting to know each other, and not as future ruler and subject, but as Sisters. I never had a sister before, and The fact Aurora took the news better than I thought, was even better." Ben grinned, and said "I'm glad. How was Jess? Is She with Chip?"

I said "A perfect angel... And Yeah Chip's with her..." "What's wrong? Did something happen?" Ben asked. "Umm... I Didn't tell Chip this... But She called me mama today." Ben smiled wider and said "How did it feel?" I said "I loved hearing her call me mama. I didn't say anything to Chip, cause I'm afraid it'd upset him..." Ben kissed my head. "You have a truly caring heart, and I think if you want Chip's reaction, turn around."

I spun on my heels and said "Chip..." Chip said "I'm not upset. I was actually wondering if she'd call you mama, or Mal. I know it does ache to think of her calling you mama, but I can't tell you how happy it makes me. Thank you, For loving her as your own. I know you guys can give her a better life then I, Hell your giving both of us a better life." I smiled and said "Chip, We wouldn't have it any other way."

Chip smiled, and said "Thanks. And I just tucked Jess into bed, and am gonna turn in myself, if it's alright?" Ben said "of course son, Go on ahead, and Thanks for tucking her in." Ben and I went to bed too.

In the morning I woke stretching. "Mama! Papa!" Jess said coming in crying. I lept up and went over to her. "Awe what happened baby?" "I has an accident." She said, her lips puckering, as she reached up for me to hold her.

I picked her up, and carried to the bathroom. "It's okay sweetie, Mama will help you get cleaned up." She was starting to potty train, so accidents were bound to happen. I quickly bathed her and got her dressed. "Mama, movie?" She asked feeling hopeful. "Of course my sweet," We spent the day preparing for the trip tomorrow, while watching movies.

_Mal to Cinderella and Sam: Hey Meet us, here at the castle tomorrow night... Sam, you'll like why._

_Cinderella and Sam to Mal: Thank you, and We'll be there._

"Okay so Anastasia's clear on the plan?" I asked Ben who nodded, as we fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning, I woke and dressed, before Jess came in. "Mama?" I looked to Jess, "Hey baby. You're gonna stay with Chip and Papa today, Mama's gotta go somewhere." She nodded. I kissed her head, and gave Chip a hug, before heading to the doors. "Be safe, Mal." Ben said, hugging me close.

"I will I promise. I've Got Evie, Jay and Carlos with me." He grinned. I got in the limo, before we went and got the others, then we started to the isle. "Okay, so The plan is, We gather the 5 Vks, and one adult, who'll be in the shadows by the bridge."

"Which Adult?" "Anthony's mom, Anastasia. She doesn't deserve to be there, and she's actually good. I talked to Cinderella." We arrived on the Isle, and the Limo parked right in the center. We got out, and I said "Where's Celia Fracilier, Diego De Vil, Anthony, and Dizzy Tremaine, and Shane Hun Please step forward." I called into the crowd, as they all stepped forward and got in the limo. Jay and Carlos got in up front, while Evie and I got in the back. "Mal, Thank you..." I smiled to Shane. "Of Course."

The Limo stopped right before the bridge, and I Stepped out, going over to the shadows, letting Anastasia see me, before we got back to the limo.

_Mal to Ben: On our way back._

_Ben to Mal: Perfect. VK day is all set. Oh and Cinderella, and Sam are coming to._

I grinned. "Hey Mal?" I heard Anastasia, say. I said "Yes?" "Sam's gonna be..." I said "no He already knows. I talked to him. He knows Anthony, isn't biologically his, but He vowed to continue raising him at your side." Anastasia smiled wide.

We arrived in Auradon, and got out. Ben made some welcome remarks, As I pulled Anastasia over to Cinderella, and Sam. "Sam... IT's been a while." Sam, immediately pulled her into his arms, and said "I love you. I always have, and always will." I saw Cinderella, giving Anastasia an encouraging nod. Anastasia kissed Sam gently. "i've loved you for years. I know we lost 16 years of our life, but If you want, I want to pick up on our forever." "I'm in." VK Day went without a single problem.


	5. Chapter 5

Chaps will be one month after the last.

**Okay. Updating schedule:**

**The Secret Life of Amy Swanson-Singh: Updating on Mondays OR Wednesdays.**

**And A Ben and Mal Love Story- Descendants fan Fic: Updating on Tuesdays or Fridays,**

OCC Characters I own:

Jess

Shane

Baby Adamsin (Bal Baby)

Sanderson: Limo driver #1/Guard

* * *

**Mal's Prov**

I woke to Ben talking on the phone. "Ben. Who could be calling at this hour?" I whined. Ben looked over, mouthing sorry. "Yeah I'll be there in Ten." He said before hanging up. "I'll be back. Stay in the castle, Don't for any reason, leave." Jess toddled in as Ben left. "hey baby girl" I said as I picked her up.

"Mama. I feels yucky." She said. I felt her forehead and frowned as Shane and Chip came in. "What's going on?" I said "Chip can you call the doctor please?" He said "O.. Kay." Shane sat next to me while Chip called the on call doctor.

_Mal to Ben: whatever is going I think can wait... Me and Jess need you home... She's really sick..._

_Ben to Mal: Sweetie, I'll be home soon. Uma's planning on attacking Ariel and Eric's. She's in human form. We're gonna surprise her, and take her to the Isle..._

_Mal to Ben: I know your trying to protect the kingdom here Ben, but... What about your wifes health? and the baby's? Oh Oh and What about Jess's?_

_Ben to Mal: I'm sorry babe! Let me figure it out... give me a minute._

Shane looked to me and said "Mal? What's wrong?" I said "I need Ben here... But Uma's trying to attack now, and like he needs to be there, but he needs to be here too..."

I felt tears stinging in my eyes, causing Shane to say "Go take a break. Chip and I..." I shook my head. "No... Jess needs me, and Ben... I have to be both parent's right now..."

_Ben to Mal: Hey, sweetheart. I'm on my way home... We caught Uma, and Sanderson is taking her back to the Isle in the smaller limo, so I could come home to you and Jess. _

_Mal to Ben: Good... Cause WE NEED you. Like now... The docs in with her, but he thinks it could be the flu, in which case I can't be near her without risking to catch it._

_Ben to Mal: Okay, okay, I'm almost home. Just stay calm. _

I felt lightheaded as I leaned against the wall sliding down it. "Mal!" I heard Shane's voice, before I felt the world go dark.

"Your majesty. Wake up..." I heard a voice. The Docs. I groaned in protest. Ben's hand touched mine. "Mal? Sweetheart... Please... Open your beautiful eyes. For me" Ben's voice begged. I let my eyes flutter ever so lightly, before I forced them to open, my eyes darted around the room till they landed on Ben's.

"Hey, Shhh You're okay." Ben said. The Doc said "You gave us quite a scare little lady." Ben said "How is she doc?" I mumbled, incoherently. The doc said "She's gotten taken down with the flu." Ben said "What's the plan Doc?" I looked to Ben, who sat next to me on the bed.

The Doc said "Antibiotics are our best bet..." I said "No. I don't want to take anything. Especially not anything that could hurt the baby!" Ben gently shushed me. "Oh No, your Majesty, It'd be 100% pregnancy safe. Would you be willing to take it as long as it's pregnancy safe?" I looked right to Ben, almost as if asking for guidance. "Doc, Bring it by as well as Jess's. I'll talk to her." Ben said, as the doc nodded. "I'll be back with the meds." The doc left, and Ben kissed my head.

"Mal, I know your scared. But You trust me right?" he asked, and I said "Of course I trust you! I trust you with my life!" "Then I truly think you should take the medicine. The doc knows it's pregnancy safe, so there's no harm to the baby. I understand your fears. I do. But I will be here, every day, unless there's more pressing matters to tend to. I'll take care of you and Jess. I'll bring all the papers in here, so I would be right here, when you both need me the most."

"Ben I can't let..." I started, but Ben cut me off. "Yes you can. Remember a few days, ago? When we said our vows? I made you a promise to stay at your side, Ruling over Auradon together, but especially when one of us is sick. I'm sorry, I wasn't available for you when you needed me. But I'm not letting you be alone."

"Okay... I can see you're not gonna give up, till I say yes, so Yes." I said, allowing Ben to smile. "Thank you, honey. I promise, to you right here and now, I'm not gonna let you down." I smiled, placing a hand on his cheek. "I trust you, Ben." He smiled and said "I love you Mal. Now get some sleep. You and Jess Both. I'm gonna go tell Lumiere to make some soup." I nodded before drifting to sleep.

* * *

An hour later I woke to a hand on my forehead, My eyes flew open. "Ben..." I mumbled, as Ben smiled. "Easy. Lumiere's making the chicken soup from scratch. Should be ready any minute now. The Doc also brought the meds. Which I'm gonna give you and Jess. I also called Mom and dad." I said "Thanks babe."

"Absolutely. Now, I just want you to focus on getting better. Okay?" Ben said, helping me sit up, then Jess. We ate quietly, before settling down and watched a movie.


	6. Chapter 6

Chaps will be one month after the last.

Also, as I'm sure most of you heard about Cameron Boyce. RIP Cameron!

I have the school year ending in May, and starting in August.

It's July.

* When I said in the chap before, how Mal had no siblings, I meant blood siblings.

*Also I know in the books Lonnie only has one Brother, but I thought she should have a younger brother too.

**Okay. Updating schedule:**

**The Secret Life of Amy Swanson-Singh: Updating on Mondays OR Wednesdays.**

**And A Ben and Mal Love Story- Descendants fan Fic: Updating on Tuesdays or Fridays,**

OCC Characters I own:

Jess

Shane

Baby Adamsin (Bal Baby)

Sanderson: Limo driver #1/Guard

* * *

**Mal's Prov**

Jess and I got better, after a few days of Ben's TLC. Uma and Maggie were sent back to the Isle, While our new VKs were adjusting a lot better then I thought. Shane started dating Chip, about 2 weeks after they arrived, and Honestly? It made me feel so good, seeing Chip's eye's light up when she walked into a room, or her eyes when we mentioned Chip's name.

_Evie: M! Jane and Lonnie are in a need of a girls nigh, Teen/Adults only of course! You in? _

_Carlos: Ben, Jay, Doug Can we talk?_

_Mal to Evie: Ummm Let me check with Ben._

"Hey Ben? Do you have any plans? Are you able to Watch Jess? Jane and Lonnie are calling a girls night, sleepover." I asked, glancing up to Ben. "Actually... I can't... Carlos needs to talk with me, Jay and Doug." It was at that moment Chip poked his head in. "Let Shane and I watch her." I smiled, and said "Okay. Okay. Thanks Chip." I got stuff in a duffel.

_Ben: Yeah Carlos, Wanna come to the castle or meet up somewhere?_

_Carlos, Doug and Jay: We'll come to you._

_Mal: Yeah E. I can come. I've got my bag all set, Where we meeting?_

_Evie: Great! And We're supposed to go to Northern Wei. Jane and I will meet you at the castle. _

I looked to Ben, turning my sweet innocent eyes on him. "What do you need?" He said, with a smirk. "Can me and the girls, borrow Sanderson, and one of the Limos?" Ben chuckled, and said "you know you don't need to ask permission, Honey. Just tell me you're gonna need to borrow, or use the limo. Hey Lumiere, Can you get Sanderson and tell him the girls need him." I smiled wide, and kissed his lips. "You're the best!" I said. "Mama?" Jess said coming over to me. "Hey Sweetie, you're gonna stay with Chip and Shane tonight. Okay? Mama's gotta go out with Aunt Evie, Aunt Jane and Aunt Lonnie." Jess pouted. "I know we're gonna miss our special Mama and Jess Time. But How about Tomorrow, we make a special treat for dessert?" Her eyes Lit up and nodded as she ran to Chip.

"So where are you girls going?" Ben asked, as we headed to the front. "Northern Wei. Lonnie and Jane maybe Evie too, need a Girl meeting... I think I'm gonna tell them about the baby." Ben said "Well have fun, and If you need anything Call me or Sanderson. His number's in your phone. And I'm gonna tell the guys too." I nodded, as Evie and Jane came over. "Hey Guys!" I said giving the guys who became my brothers, before I saw the girls. "Hey Girls! Ready to go?" They nodded as we went into the limo.

"Where to your majesty?" Sanderson asked, as I said "Northern Wei, to Mulan and Shang's." Sanderson nodded and drove. "We haven't had a girls day like this in FOREVER!" I said.

Evie grinned and said "Well You have been busy with adjusting to being Queen, so it's understandable." It's true, we haven't had a true girl's day, in a long time. We finally arrived in Northern Wei and we got out, and Sanderson helped us by getting our bags. "Alright, You three are all set, Have fun. Oh and Uh Your Majesty?" I said "Yes?" "Ben slipped this to me." He handed me an odd shaped thing. "Here's the note." He said As I took it. "Okay, so call me when you guys wake up and let me know when to come back and get you." We nodded, and went to the door and knocked.

Mulan opened the door, and grinned. "come in! come in! Ping! Go tell Lonnie, her friends are here." We entered sitting our stuff down, while Ping ran to find Lonnie. "I do hope your journey was pleasant!" Mulan said, as she took our coats. "yes it was thank you." Jane spoke.

_Ben: Hey Mal, I completely forgot, tell Evie we have a surprise for her._

_Mal: Oh Right! Will DO! _

"Hey!" Lonnie said as she came in. We all grinned, and got our stuff set up in her room, which is when I discovered, Ben sent me with a single person air mattress. I pushed a button and it inflated. "Whoa being married to the king has some Wicked perks." Evie said, causing us to all laugh. We ate dinner, before we finally got some time to us. "So M. When do you think you'll and Ben Have kids?" Lonnie said.

We were playing a game called 'When do you think?' _**(Kind of like Would You Rather?) **_I had spit out my drink, as she asked. "Um... Well... Um... In 7 months?" They all looked confused. "I'm Pregnant!" The Girls immediately hugged me, tight and I could tell they were excited. It was my turn to ask. "Jane, Do you think You and Carlos will tie the knot soon?" She said "I don't know... I think we may have a slight problem..."

That was news to all of us. She and Carlos were going so well. "What's wrong?" Evie asked. "I think I'm Pregnant." Jane confessed. "I have 6 extra tests, If you want to take one?" I offered. I had a feeling, something was going on and that it might be wise to bring them. "Yeah I'll take one after the game. Thanks M."

"Lonnie. Are you and Jay together?" Jane asked. We were all dying to know this answer. "Not officially. But we've been hanging out a little more, when we can. And, the Night Ben and Mal got married... We kind of hooked up... and I may need a pregnancy test too."

I said "Okay E? Do you need one too?" I knew I went out of turn, but she nodded. Whoa. All 4 VKs were either gonna moms or Dads. "Wait, Let me ask her one." Lonnie said. "Do you think You're gonna open your own fashion shop?" Evie nodded and said "Yeah. I am going to."

Lonnie, Jane and Evie all took turns taking a test, and we all sat in a circle, as we waited for the results. Each test would tell them how far along they were too.

"Oh God... Mom's Gonna KILL me." Jane's frantic voice came. "Jane? What's the results?" I asked. The Other two had been in a trance. "Positive... and 4 weeks..." Jane said her whole body shaking. "Okay, Calm Down. We're all here for you. Go Call Carlos... Or text him a picture. Just relax." She nodded.

_Jane: -Attaches a pic of the positive pregnancy test.- Carlos..._

I got Evie out of her trance. "E?" I asked. "I don't even know if Doug want's kids..." "How far along are you?" I asked. "2 months..." She and Doug did it the same night Ben and I did... "Talk to Doug about it."

_Evie: -sends a picture of the positive pregnancy test to Doug.-_

"Lonnie." I said Shaking her lightly. "4 weeks..." was all she said. " COme here, girls.." I said, before pulling them all into a hug. "It's gonna be Okay. I promise."

_Lonnie: -Sends a picture of the positive pregnancy test to Jay-_

_Carlos: Jane? Is that your test?  
_

_Doug: It's okay E. I'm here for you, and I'm not going anywhere. I know we're young but I can't wait to have this baby with you! _

_Jay: Lonnie? This isn't a joke right?_

_Jane: Yes..._

_Carlos: We're gonna be Parents! I don't care, if we're young I'm so Excited! _

Lonnie burst in to tears. "Lonnie?" "Jay thinks this is a joke!" She sobbed, into her pillows.

Evie looked to me and Jane, before I picked up my phone.

_Mal: JAY! this isn't a joke! this is real! Lonnie's pregnant with YOUR child. She's Crying cause she thinks your mad. I swear to God, if you don't fix this, or something in a week You're in some deep shit with me! _

_Jay: Mal. I'm not mad... Tell her to call me... I gotta calm her down..._

I hit the call button and the second he picked up I held the phone to Lonnie's ear, the second Jay started spouting out an apology to her, for acting like he was mad, she calmed down. I moved away to let them talk. "So How did your two guys act?" I asked, Evie and Jane.

"They're really excited, even though we're young!" I grinned. I knew they would be. After Lonnie got off the phone, the others went to bed.

_Mal: Hey... Is Jess asleep?_

_Ben: Yeah. She is. You about to go to bed?" _

_Mal: I can't sleep..._

_Ben: Check your bag._

I smiled, seeing one of his sweaters.

_Mal: You know me so well! Night! See ya tomorrow! _

I fell asleep wearing Ben's sweater.

* * *

In the morning, I woke up before the rest of the girls.

_Mal: Is everyone Okay?_

_Ben: Good morning to you too my Queen. Yes everyone's fine. You Okay?_

_Mal: Sorry. Good morning My King. Yeah... Just had a nightmare..._

_Ben: Back to are you Okay?" _

_Mal: Yeah... Or I will be when I see your handsome face. ;) _

_Ben: Me and the guys can be there in 2 hours. We're gonna get some breakfast, and head on over. _

The girls woke then and we all got dressed, and ate breakfast. After breakfast the guys came in. Shang was immediately eyeing Jay suspiciously. Lonnie and Jane immediately took the guys to the gardens, while I immediately wrapped my arms around Ben's waist.


	7. Chapter 7

Chaps will be one month after the last.

Also, as I'm sure most of you heard about Cameron Boyce. RIP Cameron!

I have the school year ending in May, and starting in August.

It's June!

Chaps are 1 month apart.

Mal: 3 month's pregnant.

Evie: 3 months pregnant.

Lonnie: 2 months Pregnant

Jane: 2 months Pregnant

Taking Name Suggestions For Bal Baby, Devie baby, Jonnie Baby and Cane (Carlos and Jane)'s Baby. 3 Names per reviewer per couple. Also Any last name ideas for Jay, Evie (Maiden name), and Jane (Maiden name)? Ben and Mal are Adamsin, Doug is Dwarfson, and Carlos is De Vil.

**Okay. Updating schedule:**

**The Secret Life of Amy Swanson-Singh: Updating on Mondays OR Wednesdays.**

**And A Ben and Mal Love Story- Descendants fan Fic: Updating on Tuesdays or Fridays,**

OCC Characters I own:

Jess

Shane

Baby Adamsin (Bal Baby)

Baby Dwarfson

Baby Jonnie

Baby De Vil

Sanderson: Limo driver #1/Guard

* * *

**Mal's Prov**

I was curled up in mine and Ben's bed. Ben's side was empty, and I was freaking out in a nightmare. Even in my sleep, I could tell I was screaming. "Your majesty! Calm down!" I heard Cogsworth say. I was fighting. "Lumiere! Go get Ben!" He shouted, as I continued fighting, him and sobbing. "Cogsworth? What Happened? Mal?" I heard Ben say as he entered.

"BEN!" I screamed trying to wake up. I felt Ben's hand on my head as I jolted awake. "Shhh M. I'm here." He said, pulling me close to him. "Thanks Cogsworth. I got her now." "I was just coming to make sure she was up, Jay, Princess Lonnie, Carlos, Lady Jane, Evie, and Doug are all coming over in an hour. I wanted to make sure she had time to get ready."

Ben smiled and nodded before dismissing him. I Tried to get dressed in my favorite clothes. "BEN! HELP!" I yelled to him. "Here. try these." He said sitting a bag in front of me, from 4 Hearts As One- Auradon's Style Shop. "Did you go behind my back again, and got Evie to make some clothes?" I asked. We had given Evie, a shop that she could run which she name 4 Hearts As One- Auradon's Style Shop.

"Yes. I noticed a tiny bump, forming, and thought I'd do you a favor, since you've been a little stressed, over the Vk's." Ben replied. "What did this Vk, do to deserve you?" I said placing a kiss on his lips, before changing, and twirling.

"Stunning!" I blushed, as I thanked him. "Ready or not." I said taking his hand as Jess ran in. "MAMA! DADA!" She had been crying, and I couldn't help but noticed she was cradling her arm. "Jess Sweetie, Please no running!" I said, Kneeling down in front of her, gently taking her arm. "What happened baby?" I asked. "I tore my clothes, I'm sorry mama." she said. I said "Awe sweetie, It's Okay, What happened to your arm?" "I fell of the swing and broke my arm." She said crying, as she leaned into my arms. "Awe sweetie, You're gonna be Okay." Ben said "I'm gonna call the doc, then have a word with Chip and Shane."

We all sat on the couch with the others. We spent the day planning a double Baby shower, and apparently 3 weddings. Jay, Carlos and Doug all must've proposed, Cause the girls all had a ring on their fingers.

I was surprised about Lonnie and Jay, unless they kept it a secret they never were officially a couple, not like the rest of us. "We were dating in secret." Lonnie said, as if she knew what I was thinking. We decided, 1 month for all three weddings, and we each were gonna be 6 months for the baby shower. For me and E it was 3 months away.

Ben stepped out to talk to the doctor. The day went by quickly, even quicker given the fact we were planning a couple different events.

Later that night, I was curled up in Ben's arms. We were talking about sweet nothings.


	8. Chapter 8

Chaps will be one month after the last.

Also, as I'm sure most of you heard about Cameron Boyce. RIP Cameron!

I have the school year ending in May, and starting in August.

It's June!

Chaps are 1 month apart.

Mal: 4 month's pregnant.

Evie: 4 months pregnant.

Lonnie: 3 months Pregnant

Jane: 3 months Pregnant

Taking Name Suggestions For Bal Baby, Devie baby, Jonnie Baby and Cane (Carlos and Jane)'s Baby. 3 Names per reviewer per couple. Ben and Mal are Adamsin, Doug is Dwarfson, and Carlos is De Vil, Jay's last names gonna be Rivers, Jane's Maiden name is gonna be Fairysome, and Evie is gonna be Grimhilda.

**Okay. Updating schedule:**

**The Secret Life of Amy Swanson-Singh: Updating on Mondays OR Wednesdays.**

**And A Ben and Mal Love Story- Descendants fan Fic: Updating on Tuesdays or Fridays,**

OCC Characters I own:

Jess

Shane

Baby Adamsin (Bal Baby)

Baby Dwarfson

Baby Jonnie

Baby De Vil

Sanderson: Limo driver #1/Guard

* * *

**Mal's Prov**

I walked to the study of the castle. "Hey Ben?" I asked, leaning in the door frame. "Mal. Don't stand in the doorway, come here." He said, standing up. I walked over to him and said "Weren't you gonna come to the docs appointment? Or rather didn't you say you wanted too?" Ben smiled and held me close. "Of course I do. Isn't it tomorrow?" He asked.

"It's actually today..." I said, looking down. Ben said "Right... I'll be there." I looked to him and said "No, if you can't it's okay." I saw something flicker in Ben's eyes, as he said "No, You and the baby come first." I said "Ben You've gotta run the kingdom. I totally understand if you can't." He kissed my head. "Are you sure?" I nodded, and said "I'll come show you when I get home." Ben gave me a small smile. "Good." I went to the docs office, and up to the receptionist.

"Hi Queen Mal, for a 10 am appointment with Dr. Amy Dwarfson. _**(Doc's daughter, and Doug's cousin.)**_" I said, as the receptionist typed in my name. "Alright, Go have a seat your majesty, and the doctor will be right with you." She said, before I went and sat down. "Hey M!" Evie said coming over to me. "Hey E!" I said sadly.

"Whats wrong?" She asked. "I just... I just wish Ben was here with me for this appointment... Like Doug is here for yours... Hey Doug." I said, sighing. "Why don't you take a look at the door?" Doug said, as he gave Evie a hug. I looked up towards the door. "Ben?! What the.." He came over and kissed my head. "I couldn't stand not coming, so I moved a few things around, Just so I could come." I couldn't even contain my excitement, before I pulled Ben into a hug. "Thank you."

Evie smiled and said "He was instant that you were fine on your own. Took a lot of convincing, before he caved and said he'd meet us here, for you." I looked to Evie and Doug. "How did you guys know though?"

"We had a hunch." Evie said. "Evelyn Grimhilda? The doc will see you now, and Your Majesty, can come back as well." The nurses called, causing us to flock in their direction. Once Ben and I were in the room, and I had taken off my dress, I had been wearing a tank top, and leggings underneath, I went to get up on the table. "Mal, Let me help you." Ben said, effortlessly lifting me up and sitting me on the table. "thanks Babe." I said, taking his hand in mine.

"What do you think the baby is?" I asked Ben. "I think the baby is a beautiful healthy baby girl, with all her mama's beautiful features. How about you?" Ben said causing me to blush. "I think a handsome little boy, just like his daddy." I responded before the doctor came in. "Hey Your majesties!" She did the ultrasound, before I said "Is something wrong?"

Her face looked to be majorly concerned.


	9. Chapter 9

Chaps will be one month after the last.

Also, as I'm sure most of you heard about Cameron Boyce. RIP Cameron!

I have the school year ending in May, and starting in August.

It's June!

Chaps are 1 month apart.

Mal: 4 month's pregnant.

Evie: 4 months pregnant.

Lonnie: 3 months Pregnant

Jane: 3 months Pregnant

Taking Name Suggestions For Bal Baby, Devie baby, Jonnie Baby and Cane (Carlos and Jane)'s Baby. 3 Names per reviewer per couple. Ben and Mal are Adamsin, Doug is Dwarfson, and Carlos is De Vil, Jay's last names gonna be Rivers, Jane's Maiden name is gonna be Fairysome, and Evie is gonna be Grimhilda.

**Okay. Updating schedule:**

**The Secret Series: The secret Life of Alise Charmington: Wednesday or Saturday**

**And A Ben and Mal Love Story- Descendants fan Fic: Updating on Tuesdays or Fridays,**

OCC Characters I own:

Jess

Shane

Baby Adamsin (Bal Baby)

Baby Dwarfson

Baby Jonnie

Baby De Vil

Sanderson: Limo driver #1/Guard

Amy Dwarfson

Since Last chap had a cliff hanger, this is a continuing.

* * *

**Mal's Prov**

Amy said "No Nothings wrong, I'm just seeing another, baby. It must've been hiding behind the first one." "Are they both Okay?" I asked, feeling Ben's hand gripping mine. "Yes both are very healthy." Amy said, smiling, looking at the screen. "And they look like perfect beautiful twin girls." I looked to Ben, two Perfect Princesses.

"Thank you, Dr. Dwarfson." I heard Ben say, before she looked up to us, her expression serious. "What? You just said all three were fine."

"And they are... For now. I have to warn you, carrying multiple babies, could potentially cause problems down the road. Although, thats only 5 in 500 pregnancies. I just like to warn my patients in advance."

Ben looked to me and I said "So we're prepared if something goes wrong?" She nodded, and Ben said "If something does go wrong... What should we watch out for?"

"High Blood pressure, Rapid weight gain, Abdominal Pain, Sever Headaches, Changes in Reflexes, Trouble urinating, Dizziness, Vision changes Excessive vomiting and nausea are some. Come straight to the ER if you have Sudden and new swelling anywhere on you, sudden weight gain in 48 hours, Upper right abdominal pain, and Blood pressure over 140/90. These symptoms are most concerning. But you're healthy, and so are your daughters, so you should be fine, and so will they." I nodded, and thanked her while Ben and I went home.

"I don't like the sound of something possibly going wrong, Ben." I whispered as we sat on the couch. "Don't be, babe. I don't like the sound of it, but she said herself, as long as we keep you on track, on monitor everything, You'll be okay, and so will the girls." I nodded, once burying my face in my hands.

Ben said "I don't want you to get stressed out. Relax." I nodded.

While Ben did some work for the kingdom, I hung out with Shane, who had been playing with Jess.


	10. Chapter 10 forgot to post on fri

Chaps will be one month after the last.

Also, as I'm sure most of you heard about Cameron Boyce. RIP Cameron!

I have the school year ending in May, and starting in August.

It's June!

Chaps are 1 month apart.

Mal: 5 month's pregnant.

Evie: 5 months pregnant.

Lonnie: 4 months Pregnant

Jane: 4 months Pregnant

Taking Name Suggestions For Bal Baby, Devie baby, Jonnie Baby and Cane (Carlos and Jane)'s Baby. 3 Names per reviewer per couple. Ben and Mal are Adamsin, Doug is Dwarfson, and Carlos is De Vil, Jay's last names gonna be Rivers, Jane's Maiden name is gonna be Fairysome, and Evie is gonna be Grimhilda.

**Okay. Updating schedule:**

**A Ben and Mal Love Story- Descendants fan Fic: Updating on Tuesdays or Fridays,**

**A Thomas and Rose Love story: Updates on Sundays or Thursdays**

OCC Characters I own:

Jess

Shane

Baby Adamsin (Bal Baby)

Baby Dwarfson

Baby Jonnie

Cameron De Vil

Sanderson, Markus: Limo drivers

Amy Dwarfson

Chuck Dwarfson

* * *

**Mal's Prov**

"Ben?" I said, leaning in the study door. "...Yeah, no of course Fairy Godmother, I understand completely. Yes, Absolutely. Perfect. Thank you. You have a nice night too!" He Hung up and said "Sorry Mal, love. come in. Hey you Okay?" I sat in one of the chairs across from him, causing him to come over to me. "Hey... What is it?" He asked coming over to me, placing a hand on my leg, his eyes searching mine.

"I don't know... I feel like I'm Hot... Like burning up, hot." I admitted. Ben put his hand on my forehead, for a minute. "You don't feel too warm... Give me one minute."

He stepped out of the office, flagging Cogsworth over, or so I assume. "Hey can you get the cart from the spare room? The one where I stashed the blood pressure cuff and most medical stuff?" "Is she Okay? Are the babies?" Cogsworth whispered. I felt tears in my eyes. "Ow... Ben?" I called. "I'm coming babe! Cogsworth, just get the cart, and bring it to me... and ask Sanderson to get the Limo ready just in case." He said, before coming over to me, immediately placing a hand on my belly. "Shh, sweeties. Daddy's here..." He whispered looking up to me. "I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."

"What if..." I started. "Don't assume its that, until the doc says. And if it is, I'll figure it out. I'll call mom and dad back from their cruise, I told them we may need them to come back at a moment's notice. Just relax."

_**Ben to Belle: Mom. I think you and dad better start planning on coming home now... **_

"Here you go sire. Sanderson is filling up the limo, and getting it ready as we speak." Cogsworth said, as Ben got the thermometer, and placed it under my tongue. I didn't even protest. He then got the blood pressure cuff, and took the blood pressure. Cogsworth jotted it down for him, before he took the thermometer and looking at it.

"Cogsworth go see if Sanderson is done yet." Ben commanded, his eyes on mine. "You three are gonna be okay. Just stay sitting." He went back to the desk.

* * *

**Ben's prov**

I called the hospital. "Hi, It's King Ben. My wife and I are coming in with a pregnancy complication, and we need you guys to have one of the best private rooms available... It's an emergency! A temperature of 100, AND a blood pressure of about 139/10. Close enough for me to not want to wait. SO get the best private room available ready. We'll be there in 15." I said hanging up, the phone before returning to Mal's side. "He's ready to go." Cogsworth said, as I lifted Mal up. We went to the Er, and I sat her in a wheelchair. "Okay, I'm gonna check us in." I said stepping away from her side, leaving Sanderson with her.

"Hi I just called about my wife's pregnancy complication." The receptionist looked up, and said "Yes, We'll take you back right away. And just so you know, we don't do this, not ever. We made an exception because you're the king." I said "I understand that, and I'm eternally grateful." We got back to the private room, as I lifted Mal up and on to the bed. "Sanderson, A moment?" I asked, stepping out of ear shot.

"Go back to the castle... I'll call you if we need anything, or need you to do something." Sanderson said "But Sire..." I looked over to Mal, before saying "I don't want her to feel anymore panicked then she already is. I've got to take care of her right now, and not have her thinking that we're on a 'death watch' so to speak. Please." Sanderson looked to Mal, before back to me. "Okay." He left after giving Mal a hug. I took my spot on her bed, where her head rested on my shoulder.

_**Belle to Ben: We're already making the arrangements. My gut was telling me something was wrong, so We'll be home by nightfall.**_

_**Ben to Belle: Thanks mom. I'll have Sanderson or Markus pick you guys up.**_

**_Belle to Ben: You and Mal okay for now?_**

**_Ben to Belle: Define Okay... We're at the Er..._**

**_Belle to Ben: Oh god... That serious?!_**

**_Ben to Belle: Possibly..._**

"Your majesty." I looked up and said "Chuck. How are they?" Chuck was Amy's brother, he was one of the best ER docs. "We want to admit her for a couple days. I called Amy too." I said "Is it what I think it is?" I didn't want to say it, I didn't even want to face it. Chuck said "I think it might be. Amy will be able to give you a better answer tomorrow. But hey, you got her here right away. You knew the signs, and got her here." I looked to Mal who had fallen asleep, then back to Chuck and said "Thanks, Chuck."

"Of course your majesty. We're giving her all supportive measures right now, till Amy gets here. Cool Iv fluids, and Amy said low dose Asprin to get the blood pressure down. That's all we feel comfortable doing till Amy gives the definite diagnosis." I nodded, as he said "now get some sleep. You're gonna need it, and so will she."

_**Ben to Sanderson and Markus: Can one of you go to the airport and bring mom and dad back to the castle?**_

_**Markus to Ben: I will. **_

_**Ben to Makrus: Perfect. Thank you! **_

I slowly fell asleep, holding my wife.

-In the morning-

I woke, to Mal trying to sit up a little. "Here." I said, making a few adjustments and adding a couple pillows behind her. "Thanks..." She said, avoiding my gaze. "So, sweetie..."

"Good morning! How did you two sleep? I'm Jenna, One of the nurses. Amy and Chuck will be in soon to see you." The nurse said, busying herself with checking the monitors, frowning. I noticed, and said "What is it?"

Mal immediately looked to me. "Ben... Make it stop..." I said "Calm down M." Jenna looked to me and said "Blood pressure rose..." I looked to the monitor, sighing. It was definitely higher. Jenna said "I'm gonna get the doctors now." She left quickly.

"Ben is this my fault?!" Mal demanded, fighting tears. I immediately looked to her. "No, Mal. Nothing you did caused this. Nothing either of us did. You're active, You eat right, You take amazing care of yourself. This is just a thing. A thing I'm gonna fight through it with you. At your side. We'll fight it together. That's a promise." I caressed her cheek with my thumb, gently. "I wish this wasn't happening..." She said, leaning into my gentle caresses. "If I could make it go away, Mal. I would do it in a heartbeat."

"I know..." she whispered. "hey Ben. Hey Mal. I just saw you guys on Friday, and everything was just fine." Amy said, checking the monitor. "Alright..." She sat on the bed, looking to me and Mal. "It is preeclampsia... The only treatment is delivery, but while the girls could survive, we'd feel better waiting a few more weeks, or better yet months." Mal started sobbing against my chest. I slowly rocked her, before saying "Is there another way we could hold off on Delivery?"

"Strict Bed rest, blood pressure meds, monitoring the blood pressure and weekly visits." Amy said. I said "Don't sugar coat it, Will they all survive if we do the Bed rest, meds, monitoring, and weekly visits?" Amy said "There is no way to promise that all three would make it out alive. Even delivering them now still has no gaurentee. We can only hope we can save all three of them."

"Ben, Mal's in no condition to make the choice... You have to." Amy said, gesturing to Mal's sobbing form. I took a deep breath, before I said "What would you do?" Amy said "Honestly, I'd do the bed rest." I looked to Mal before I looked to Amy, and said "We'll do the bed rest." Amy said "Okay, Chuck give the Hydralazine." She turned to us and said "We're gonna get the blood pressure down, before sending you home. I'll get the medication for you and drop it off when you guys get home." I said "Thank you."

Amy gave a sympathetic smile. "Your welcome." Chuck started the meds, while I calmed Mal down. After what seemed like hours, when it was 30 minutes, the blood pressure started dropping. "120/80. Perfect." Amy said relieved, as well as Chuck. "Okay so we're gonna keep an eye on it for about an hour, make sure it works, properly then we'll discharge you."

Mal looked to me, as I said "Thank you both... So Much." Amy said "You're so very welcome."

An hour later we were home, and Mal in bed sleeping. I went to the library. "Mom." I said, walking towards her. She looked up immediately, and pulled me into a hug causing me to start sobbing. "Shhh it's okay. It's gonna be okay." She soothed.

"Hey is..." I heard Dad start as I broke down. Mom and dad comforted me. After a few minutes, I said "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..." Mom said "Don't apologize. It's Okay." I said "Mal needs me to be strong for her... I can't risk another break down." I straightened up. "I have Mal, the girls and the kingdom to think of." Mom said "Ben, Even a King deserves a break down once in a while. And, Dad and I here. We'll take over whatever you need us too. The Kingdom or Mal either one."

I said "Thank you." I


	11. Chapter 11: Behold and early Update!

Chaps will be one month after the last.

Also, as I'm sure most of you heard about Cameron Boyce. RIP Cameron!

I have the school year ending in May, and starting in August.

It's July!

Chaps are 1 month apart.

Mal: 6 month's pregnant.

Evie: 6 months pregnant.

Lonnie: 5 months Pregnant

Jane: 5 months Pregnant

Taking Name Suggestions For Bal Baby, Devie baby, Jonnie Baby Baby. 3 Names per reviewer per couple. Ben and Mal are Adamsin, Doug is Dwarfson, and Carlos is De Vil, Jay's last names gonna be Rivers, Jane's Maiden name is gonna be Fairysome, and Evie is gonna be Grimhilda.

This will be a story just of Ben and Mal's baby journey. Planning on having it End with the babies being born and posting a new story from the perspective of the kids.

**Okay. Updating schedule:**

**A Ben and Mal Love Story- Descendants fan Fic: Updating on Tuesdays or Fridays,**

**A Thomas and Rose Love story: Updates on Sundays or Thursdays**

OCC Characters I own:

Jess

Shane

Baby Adamsin (Bal Baby)

Baby Dwarfson

Baby Jonnie

Cameron De Vil

Sanderson, Markus: Limo drivers

Amy Dwarfson

Chuck Dwarfson

* * *

**Mal's Prov**

I heard Ben's footsteps return to the bed room, after putting the medical supplies in the spare room, as he sat next to me. "Hey, love. Lumiere's making a special treat for you love, as well as some dinner."

I smiled a bit and said "Thanks.." "What names do you like for them?" I thought for a moment. "I like Rose, for one. and Dove." Ben's eyes widen as I said Rose. "I love Rose, and Dove. And I know Mom and Dad would love Rose too. Since the rose meant so much to both of them."

"So Rose and Dove Adamsin it is." I said, as Ben kissed my head. "I'm so excited. By the way the docs coming to check on them. See if it's a safe point to try and start your labor..." I said "I hope so..." I leaned against Ben's chest, as there was a knock. "It's Open." Lumiere came in and said "Dinner is served." We quietly ate, and the doc came over, and checked on the babies. "Alright... We can't start the labor yet... You're only 28 weeks... We need you to be at 36 for all three to have a good survival.. So 8 more week... Do you think you can hang on that long?" Ben said "Why can't we do it now?"

"Because it's too early. The girls, may not survive..." I looked to Ben tears in my eyes even more. "yeah we can wait a few more weeks..." I said trying to keep the sobs within me. The Doc said that she'd be back next week, to check on us. Ben caressed my cheek. "Mal Calm down... I don't want you to get so upset. We're not gonna loose the girls. I promise."

I looked to Ben. "I just feel so defeated! I feel like I should be helping you more then I am!"

* * *

Ben's prov:

"Mal, My love, I know you're feeling defeated. But you are helping me. You're taking care of our daughters. Our daughters who are counting on you."

"Daddy! Mommy!" We heard Jess as she ran in excitedly, with a puppy. "Jess, Not this second honey... Mommy needs some rest..." I said, kneeling down to her. "But... But... But... All mommy ever does is sleep! She doesn't even play with me anymore!" I heard Mal sob, again. "Hey Jess, Why don't you go find grandma? And tonight, you can watch a movie with mommy and me." Jess grinned and ran to find my mom. I immediately wrapped my arms around Mal.

"Sssshhh Honey... It's Okay..." "no it's Not! I feel terrible!" Mal sobbed into my chest. "M... Please... Calm down." I rocked her, and hummed softly. I needed to calm her, Slowly but surely she calmed down. "M. You're taking care of Rose and Dove. They need you... They're counting on you to give you the nutrients they need. We can explain to Jess why you're always resting, tonight. Okay? Just relax and trust me." She nodded, burying into me, more. "We'll be Okay..." She mumbled, before looking to me. "... Right?"

I knew she was looking to me for answers. "As long as we obey docs orders. Okay?" She nodded sadly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chaps will be one month after the last.

Also, as I'm sure most of you heard about Cameron Boyce. RIP Cameron!

I have the school year ending in May, and starting in August.

It's September

2 months after/Final Chap

This will be a story just of Ben and Mal's baby journey. Planning on having it End with the babies being born and posting a new story from the perspective of the kids- Mostly Rose's.

**Okay. Updating schedule:**

**A Ben and Mal Love Story- Descendants fan Fic: Updating on Tuesdays or Fridays,**

**A Thomas and Rose Love story: Updates on Sundays or Thursdays**

* * *

Ben's Prov:

I walked into the bedroom, as I usually did at this time. "BEN!" I heard Mal shriek, and Jess Crying. Jess usually played with Mal in the room at this time. Chip rushed over, and took Jess to play, while I tried to calm Mal down.

"Mal. It's Okay... We're gonna go to the Er." I got the limo ready, and we went to the er. They got her right back to the operating room, while I paced in the halls. "Ben?" I heard Doug call. "Doug...?" He came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Mal's in the Operating room..." I said. Doug said "What happened?" "She go diagnosed with Preeclampsia, a few months ago, so she's in there having the babies..." Doug immediately hugged me and said "Awe Man, I'm so so sorry! Will they be Okay?" I dropped to my knees in tears.

"I don't know, Man. I really don't!" I said, breaking down in tears. "Shhh Man... Mal's tough... She'll fight through, and find a way to stick around and boss us all around for a very long time. And the girls, are part Mal... Part Isle... they're gonna make it through too. I promise." Doug said, comforting me. "I don't know, man... I'm just so scared..."

Doug said "I promise. They'll be okay."

It seemed like hours, Doug and Evie stayed with me, at least up till an a half hour ago. "Your majesty?" I heard a nurse say as she approached me. "how are they?" I asked, as I stood. We went to the room while the nurse said all three were just fine. and that the girls were in the NICU, to make sure.

I nodded, and we went into Mal's room, where she was just coming out of the sedation. "Ben?" I kissed her head. "You did so well baby. I'm so proud of you." She looked groggily, to me before saying "The Girls... Where are they? Are they Okay?"

I smiled wide. "Both are perfect and healthy." Chip and Shane brought Jess up and we all marveled over how perfect our newest additions are.


	13. Chapter 13

New Story up! A descendant's Series: Secret Life of Rose Adamsin-De Vil


End file.
